Thomas Connor
Tommy |status = Transformed into a cartoon character; Alive |voice = Mike Mood |title = Thomas Connor }} Thomas J. Connor is a gruff-voiced World War II veteran, and a repairman associated with the Gent company and the husband of Allison Pendle, with his audio logs, only appearing in Chapter 1, 3, and later in Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. A worker tasked with making sure the endless piping of the Ink Machine stays in top form, he becomes frustrated with how unstable the system is as time goes on. He also tries to dissuade other workers from entering the unstable areas.From Thomas Connor | Memo to Staff Regarding Utility Shafts | To All Concerned | "We know that the noise from the Ink Machine and the new plumbing has made it hard for you all to get your work done, but just a quick reminder that the utility shafts scattered throughout the building are off-limits. It's really not safe for folks to be down there. If a pipe burst, well-you could find yourself in a sticky spot real fast. We've taken the liberty of boarding off some of them for your own protection. Just stay out of there, okay?" - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? He is revealed to be transformed into a caricature of Boris the Wolf by the name of Tom for unknown circumstances, evidenced by himself and Allison Angel (Allison Pendle) accompanied together at all times along with one of the ink-drawn doodles seen in the prison area depicting Tom and Allison Angel holding hands, and as well slightly boorish. General Description Physical Appearance Currently, Thomas himself never appeared anywhere in the first game physically. In the Dreams Come to Life novel, however, he is described as a tall and broad man. Personality A master at his craft, Thomas is a disgruntled, ill-tempered, no-nonsense repairman, with trust issues. In his audio recordings, his tone suggests that he is fed up about struggling against the workings of the Ink Machine for quite a long time, eventually declaring that he refuses to do anything more about it. Despite his volatile disposition, he is shown to be a hard worker and a careful observer, as revealed in his report-of-sorts to the Gent Corporation's as-of-yet unseen flagship headquarters. In terms of social skills, he had hardly a kind word for anyone, except for his superiors at Gent and Allison Pendle. In the Dreams Come to Life novel, it is also revealed that despite his normally serious, ill-tempered demeanor, deep inside, he is despondent, brooding, and nervous, as depicted during his explanation to Daniel "Buddy" Lewek about the true purposes of the Ink Machine. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Thomas' name is first mentioned in his "ink output" signature by his short signature "T.C." above the "GENT OFF" message. According to his schedule, Thomas works every week but Sundays while outputting gallons of ink one by one; * On Monday, he output 19, 13, and then 18 gallons of ink. * On Tuesday, he output 18, 9, and 24 gallons of ink. * On Wednesday, there are no recorded numbers of ink gallons. Nothing else than a "back up". * On Thursday, the same result as yesterday on Wednesday, saying with "hold". * On Friday, he output 14 gallons of ink. He also did output another gallon of ink, but the number amount was not recorded. * On Saturday, finally, he output 7, 103, and astonishingly huge 423 gallons of ink. Thomas' audio log is found on the shelves in the first floor of the basement after draining the ink for the first time. In Thomas' tape, he complains about the endless floods of ink contaminating the structure of Joey Drew Studios, remarking that the pipes simply can't hold the volume. He also thinks that the Ink Machine, and all the things that have happened because of it, just does not seem natural. He declares that he will no longer do any more repair work for Joey. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The first appearance of Thomas in the third chapter is in a duo dialogue log where Thomas explained to Wally Franks (unsuccessfully) what to do when the ink pressure reaches over 45, seemingly impatient and frustrated about both the confusion and Wally's misunderstanding about what to do in relation of the ink pressure. In the end, Wally then aggravatingly declares if he has to do his own work as well as Thomas', he will leave. Thomas' second audio log is found on a shelf near the bottom of stairs after Henry walks out of the lift on Level 9. In the tape, he complains that the elevators are yet another device that keeps breaking down. He assumes that it is because Joey was cutting corners to keep the Ink Machine going and warns that someone will fall to their death if not changed. At the end of the tape, he says that he would not be that "someone" and will, therefore, take the stairs. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Thomas's third and final audio log can be found inside the room on the right side of the pipe puzzle. In this log, he is making a progress report to the Gent Home Office, stating that their client's expectations keep changing, despite making progress with the Ink Machine's ability to create realistic cartoon characters. He then states that the machine is now teetering on "the edge of magic" compared to proper engineering, though Joey is convinced that magic and engineering are the same thing. He then reports that progress with the film reels being used by the Ink Machine to create the characters is so far going well, and they had several near-successes. Thomas reveals that the first ever creation of the Ink Machine was, in fact, a failed attempt to create a real-life version of Bendy, and no one at Gent has ever attempted a second try. At the end of his audio log, Thomas reveals that he feels something "unworldly" about the failed first attempt. A letter from Allison Pendle reveals that an opportunistic thief somehow broke into Joey Drew Studios and stole one of Thomas' inventions, much to his anger and orders to find the culprit as soon as possible. ''Boris and the Dark Survival'' An audio log recorded by Thomas is found in the game. It documents his own interpretation of Wally Franks' work ethic, believing him to be a loose cannon, given that he did not agree to the Gent Corporation-Joey Drew Studios partnership to begin with, he could be a potential liability to the Ink Machine project. Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Thomas Connor appears as supporting character in the Dreams Come to Life ''novel. he first appears in Chapter one, during which he meets with Joey Drew, who escorts him into his office for an important meeting. Thomas later appears, when Buddy overhears an argument between him and Sammy Lawrence, following an incident in which the latter was stealing ink bottles from the former. Toward the end of the novel, he enters Joey Drew's company party with Allison Pendle unannounced, to which Joey Drew makes it clear that they were not invited. After Thomas infuriatingly snaps at Joey concerning the ownership of the ink machine, Joey then belittles and fires Thomas, before doing the same to Allison, for siding with Thomas in the first place. Sensing danger, Buddy exits the party and asks Thomas what was going on. Thomas then reluctantly proceeds to explain the dark truth behind Joey's plan with the Ink Machine, and its purpose, with Allison following suit, before they both leave. It is also revealed that Thomas had not only not received formal training to be a repairman, but also served in World War II as an airplane mechanic. Thomas is not mentioned again after that, presumably foreshadowing him becoming an alternative counterpart of Boris the Wolf, Tom. Cartoon Appearances ''Bendy VS Cuphead Although not appearing in the Bendy/''Cuphead'' crossover fight cartoon physically, Thomas' name (as Tom) is mentioned in his note that was reminding the readers not to touch the main valve. Dialogue Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Chapter 5: The Last Reel |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = |-|Miscellaneous = }} Trivia General Facts * His name is likely a strong reference to Thomas Patrick "Tommie" Connor, a British songwriter known for writing Christmas songs. * Thomas Connor is voiced by Mike Mood, the co-creator of the game. Furthermore, Mike's tweet claimed that himself voicing Thomas causes his throat to hurt as it puts quite a bit of strain on his voice."my throat hurts" - Mike Mood. February 25, 2019. Twitter. * Thomas Connor is the only character to have his middle name revealed, although it's only the initial. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Thomas' first audio log was not in the earlier versions of Chapter 1 and was added later in the Chapter 3 update. ** His "ink output" schedule was not added until Chapter 4's release. * The transcript of Thomas' recording in Chapter 1 has multiple spacing errors. It has multiple lacks of space after the punctuation. This was later fixed upon Chapter 4's release. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Before the release of Chapter 4, there was no audio log for Wally and Thomas' due to the trailer room not being implemented at the time. ** Thomas and Wally are the only workers that have been shown socializing through an audio log. Gallery Thomas Connor Chapter 01 Tape.png|The early version of the transcript for Thomas' first audio log of Chapter 1 before the release of Chapter 4. Note the several amount of lacking spaces. ThomasChapter3.jpg|Thomas' transcript from Chapter 3. Wallyandthomasduotape.png|Wally and Thomas' transcript in Chapter 3. Chapter5audiolog-thomasconnor.png|Thomas' transcript from Chapter 5. References pt-br:Thomas Connor Ru:Томас Коннор Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:DCTL characters Category:BATDR characters Category:BATDS characters